HPCR15
Yuri To Saku Academy! My New School! (ゆりへ佐久アカデミー！私の新しい学校！''Yuri e Saku Akademī! Watashi no atarashī gakkō!) is the fifteenth episode of ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 64th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Yuri's first day at Saku Academy. Plot Yuri has become the new student at Saku Academy, and is thankfully in Rina's class. Yuri surprises everyone by being the only one in her class who is good at both sports and studies. She instantly becomes popular, and agrees to write down class notes for Rina whenever she is at work. When a Desertrian attacks, can the twins work together to save the day? Synopsis Yuri is in her new home, Rina's house, where she is reading a book. Suddenly, Rina comes bursting in, holding a few bags. Rina excitedly tells Yuri that she was talking to the principal of Saku Academy, Fujimoto Satoshi, and he learned about Yuri's existence, and accepted her into Saku Academy! She also said that the bags were full of the things Yuri needed for her classes. Yuri smiled, and said that Rina didn't have to go through all that trouble for her. Rina said that they were twins, and one would do anything for the other. Yuri agreed with that. The next day, Rina's homeroom teacher introduced Yuri to the class, and Rina says that Yuri is her twin sister, shocking everyone. Yuri does a self-introduction, and the teacher tells Yuri to sit in the seat next to Rina. A boy named Nakahara Yukio said that Yuri had scored a popularity point, making everyone laugh. The first lesson was maths. Yuri demonstrated her intelligence by finishing by finishing a very hard sum in exactly 5 seconds, leaving everyone surprised. Yukio said that Yuri had scored another popularity point, making everyone laugh once again. The next lesson was sport. Yuri also surprised everyone by demonstrating athletic skills in tennis. Yukio said that Yuri is definitely going to be popular due to the popularity points she had scored, once again making everyone laugh. A girl then said that no one is good at both sports and studies, and Rina said that she was lucky Yuri was her older sister. Later on that day, Rina told Yuri that she had to go to work, after all, she was a busy model. Yuri offered to write down class notes for Rina. Rina hugged Yuri and said that she had the best big sister ever. Rina ran off, leaving Yuri alone. Yuri was then summoned to the principal's office, where Satoshi was. Satoshi asked Yuri how her first day of school went so far, and Yuri said that she loved her new school. She also said that everyone was so nice and friendly, and she was happy that she got to go to school with Rina. Satoshi asked why Yuri didn't go to this school with Rina in earlier years, and why Rina never told the school about Yuri. Yuri smiled and said the true answer is a secret, and it always will be. After the school day finished, Yuri met up with Ayano and Rina (who had just finished work), and Yuri gave Rina the notes from class. They then walked to Flora Academy, but they didn't notice Satoshi watching them. He said that he needed to know Yuri and Rina's secret, but suddenly, Marudeva appeared and looked at Satoshi's Heart Flower, which was starting to wilt. He stole it from him and merged it with the calendar on the wall, and it turned into a Desertrian. The Desertrian then began rampaging. The Cures met up with Hanae and Hinata, and they began to talk about their lights (except for Rina, who had already found hers), until Chypre said that she sensed a Desertrian at Saku Academy! They ran back to Saku Academy, where they found that Satoshi was a Desertrian. The Desertrian shouted that it wanted to know the twins' secret, and refused to stop at anything. The Cures then transformed, and began fighting the Desertrian. Yuri surprised everyone by revealing that she can still transform into Cure Moonlight, however, she also revealed that because of the existence of Cure Moonbeam, she only has 5 minutes of transformation, and cannot perform a purification attack. She and Cure Moonbeam then attacked the Desertrian together, and Cure Moonlight performed "Moonlight Silver Impact", which knocked the enemy away. The Cures then performed "Rainbow Star Orchestra", and the Desertrian was purified, and reverted back into a Heart Flower. The Heart Flower and crystal sphere became reunited once more, and turned back into Satoshi, who was unconscious. Marudeva disappeared, and the Cures reverted back into their civilian forms. Satoshi woke up, and saw Rina and Yuri. Satoshi apologised to Yuri for trying to learn the twins' secret, and understood that some secrets are not meant to be revealed. The twins then forgave him with a smile. Major Events * Fujimoto Satoshi and Nakahara Yukio appear for the first time. * It is revealed that Yuri can still transform into Cure Moonlight, but due to Cure Moonbeam's existence, she only has 5 minutes of transformation and cannot perform purification attacks. * Cure Moonlight performs "Moonlight Silver Impact" for the first time. * The fifteenth Heart Seed is collected and put into the Heart Pot. Characters Pretty Cure * Hanasaki Hanae / Cure Rose * Kurumi Ayano / Cure Ocean * Myoudouin Hinata / Cure Sunburst * Tsukikage Rina / Cure Moonbeam Mascots * Chypre * Coffret * Potpourri * Cologne Villains * Marudeva * Desertrian Supporting Characters * Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight * Fujimoto Satoshi * Nakahara Yukio Trivia Gallery 11-4.jpg|Yuri thanks her younger sister Moonlight111.jpg|Cure Moonlight's finishing pose Vlcsnap-2010-10-11-18h26m33s222.png|Cure Moonlight explains her problem Cure_Moonlight's_Transformation_&_All_Attacks!_HD|Cure Moonlight performs "Moonlight Silver Impact" Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:HeartCatch Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures